


Das älteste Gewerbe der Welt

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Du sitzt alleine da, trinkst Whiskey und unterhältst dich mit einer fremden Frau.Spucks aus, irgendetwas beschäftigt dein hübsches Köpfchen.“„Darüber kann ich nicht reden.“„Kannst du oder willst du nicht?“, fragte ich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.





	Das älteste Gewerbe der Welt

 

__

 

_Eva_

Mein Chef hatte seinen Geburtstag und darum traf ich mit einigen Kollegen in einem Club.

Auch Gabe kam kurz vorbei, gratulierte Tom und setzte sich an die Bar.

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete ich, wie er sich den zweiten Whiskey gönnte.

Mein Mann trank nur harte Sachen, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte.

Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg. Unterwegs öffnete ich zwei Knöpfe meiner Bluse und wuschelte meine Haare durch.

Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn, sah ihn von der Seite an und bestellte mir auch einen Whiskey.

 

„Hallo Fremder, warum so bedrückt? Stress mit der Freundin, Freund oder Frau? Quatsch dich aus, ich bin eine gute Zuhörerin.“

Gabe grinste, als ich trank und das Gesicht verzog. Also das war ja nun gar nicht meins.

„So allein, schöne Frau, hast du niemanden der auf dich wartet?“

„In meinem Beruf kann ich mir keinen Partner leisten, die suchen alle das Weite“, lachte ich fröhlich.

„Was arbeitest du?“

„Ich bin im horizontalem Gewerbe tätig“, sagte ich und er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, „ich bin Prostituierte.“

„Und … du hast heute frei?“, erwiderte er amüsiert und ich nickte, „und nichts Besseres zu tun, als dir die Sorgen von irgendwelchen Fremden anzuhören?“

„Berufskrankheit“, antwortete ich schulterzuckend und nippte noch einmal am Glas.

_‚Igitt, wie kannst du das bloß gut finden‘_

„Was glaubst du was ich mir alles anhören kann, es ist wie mit einer Kellnerin oder beim Friseur … wir sind die Seelenklempner der Männer“, ergänzte ich mich räuspernd.

„Ich bin Gabriel“, sagte er und reichte mir die Hand.

„Eva … ein Ring … verheiratet?“, ich deutete mit dem Kopf auf seine Hand.

„Ja.“

„Die hübschen Kerle sind entweder verheiratet oder schwul“, seufzte ich enttäuscht.

So, jetzt hatte ich endlich den Satz auch einmal anbringen können, den ich schon mein ganzes Leben mit mir herum trug.

„Bist du glücklich?“, fragte ich und er nickte verträumt.

„Sie ist eine Perle.“

Mein Mann strahlte und mich durchzuckte ein wohliger Schauer.

„Aber?“, fragte ich neugierig nachhakend.

„Nichts aber“, erwiderte er nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck.

„Du sitzt alleine da, trinkst Whiskey und unterhältst dich mit einer fremden Frau. Spucks aus, irgendetwas beschäftigt dein hübsches Köpfchen.“

„Darüber kann ich nicht reden.“

„Kannst du oder willst du nicht?“, fragte ich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Ich … will nicht … ich“, stammelte er und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen Süßer, bei uns gibt es auch so etwas wie Schweigepflicht“, lächelte ich und sah ihn aufmunternd an.

_‚Rück raus mit der Sprache, ich mache es dir doch so einfach‘_

 

„Ich hatte vor kurzem Sex mit einem Mann.“

„Und sie hat es rausgefunden?“, fragte ich und machte ein schockiertes Gesicht.

„Nein, im Gegenteil, wir haben einen Freund von uns … und …“, murmelte er und spielte nervös mit dem Glas.

„Freundschaft plus?“, erwiderte ich und er nickte.

„Mir hat es gefallen … sehr sogar.“

„Top oder Bottom?“, fragte ich und er schaute mich fragend an, „warst du unten oder oben? Denkst du deine Frau nimmt es dir übel wenn du Gefallen daran hast, es dir von hinten besorgen zu lassen?“ „Das ist es nicht und ich war ‚Top‘“, antwortete er und schüttelte den Kopf, „meine Frau ‚besorgt‘“, und er machte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „es mir auch und es macht uns beiden Spaß.“

„Wo liegt das Problem, ich komme gerade nicht mit?“

„Ich mochte das Gefühl, diese Hitze und Enge …“, seufzte er, „du bist eine Frau, noch dazu eine, die das mehr versteht als jede andere, du weißt dass es nicht dasselbe ist, ob man jemanden von vorne oder hinten nimmt“

„Ok, bin im Bilde … es geht um Analverkehr“, erwiderte ich leise und er nickte, „hast du schon einmal mit ihr darüber geredet?“

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Glas.

„Vielleicht solltest du das machen, vielleicht hat sie Angst davor und wenn sie ‚nein‘ sagt, dann musst du halt wieder deinen Freund ficken.“

Gabriel verdrehte die Augen und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Nein im Ernst, rede mit ihr darüber, nimm ihr ihre Bedenken“, antwortete ich mit rasendem Herzen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das tun“, schmunzelte er erleichtert.

„Hör zu Süßer, ich muss wieder rüber, die machen ansonsten eine Vermisstenanzeige. War schön dich kennengelernt zu haben“, lächelte ich und machte meine Knöpfe wieder zu.

„Ja … danke fürs Zuhören“, schmunzelte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_‚Also darum geht es‘_

 

Gabriel zahlte und ging nach Hause. Ich folgte ihm eine halbe Stunde später und an diesem Abend hatten wir kein Wort mehr darüber verloren.

„Honey?“, sagte er zwei Tage später, legte von hinten seine Hände um mich und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Hals, „wir sollten darüber reden, was in der Bar war.“

„Sollten wir wohl“, antwortete ich und drehte mich langsam zu ihm um und legte die Hände um seinen Hals.

„Warum hast du Bedenken? Oder soll ich dir das mit der Intimdusche erklären?“, grinste er belustigt und ich lachte verlegen.

„Blödmann!“

„Nein ernsthaft, ich möchte es gerne mit dir ausprobieren, ich möchte es zu einem wunderschönen Erlebnis machen“, erwiderte er aufmunternd und ich seufzte zweifelnd.

„Weißt du … ihr Männer habt euren Happy Button im Arsch, da kann nichts schief gehen, ihr findet das toll, aber wir Frauen haben das nicht und … ich … ich habe Angst, dass es mir nicht gefällt“, murmelte ich und senkte beschämt den Blick.

 

„Das ist alles? Wir machen nichts, was dir nicht gefällt und wir hören sofort auf, wenn du es sagst, das verspreche ich dir“, erwiderte er sanft und legte seinen Daumen unter mein Kinn damit ich ihn ansehen musste.

Ich hatte feuchte Augen und ein rotes Gesicht und konnte absolut nichts dagegen machen, und ich hasste das und wie ich das hasste.

„Du vertraust mir“, flüsterte er einfühlsam und ich nickte blinzelnd.

Gabriel nahm mich fest in die Arme und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch Gabe“, antwortete ich etwas erleichtert und atmete tief durch.

 

Verdammt war ich nervös. Wovor eigentlich? Das wusste ich eigentlich selber nicht so genau.

So saß ich auf der Toilette und ging in mich.

Das, was ich mit Gabriel seit drei Jahren machte, bereitete mir echt Kopfzerbrechen.

Natürlich war es nicht der einzige Grund, dass ich es nicht schön finden könnte.

Aber es war mir peinlich, das mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Obwohl … die erste Sorge, dass es wehtun würde musste ich nicht haben, denn ich kannte keinen einfühlsameren und liebevolleren Menschen als meinen Mann.

Die zweite Sorge, dass ich nicht sauber genug sein könnte musste ich auch nicht haben, denn aus praktischer Erfahrung mittels meiner Männer und Recherchen im Internet wusste ich, dass ein Einlauf vorher nicht unbedingt notwendig war.

Es reichte aus, wenn man einige Stunden vorher sein großes Geschäft erledigt hatte, denn die Speisereste werden nicht im Enddarm gesammelt, so wie viele glauben und weiter als die 20 cm tastete ich mich ohnehin fast nie vor.

Das hieß, wenn man nicht unbedingt den Drang verspürte, auf Toilette zu müssen, oder Durchfall hatte, war man sauber.

Es reichte vollkommen, vorher ein Bad oder eine Dusche genommen zu haben und wir hatten ja auch unseren tollen Duschkopf. Deswegen. Sicher war sicher.

„So, jetzt reiß dich zusammen“, sagte ich zu mir selber, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging in die Küche um das Abendessen zuzubereiten und auf meinen Mann zu warten.

 

Zwei Stunden später öffnete ich die Tür in unser Schlafzimmer und musste beim Gedanken schmunzeln, dass ich einen echten Romantiker geheiratet hatte.

„Sehr schön.“

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er verführerisch und wir stießen mit einem Glas Wein an.

„Und ich liebe dich“, lächelte ich verträumt und seufzte leise.

„Es geht heute Abend nur um dich, lass dich einfach fallen“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr und küsste mich liebevoll.

Zu romantischer Musik zogen wir uns gegenseitig aus und konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen.

Er nahm sich viel Zeit meinen gesamten Körper mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen, mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken und ich schmolz mehr und mehr dahin.

 

„Dreh dich um, ich will deine Schokoladenseite“, raunte er mit tiefer Stimme und biss mir sanft in den Nacken.

Als er sanft meinen Hintern knetete und sanfte Bisse verteilte verspannte ich mich wieder ein wenig. Ich versuchte es, aber konnte den Gedanken daran, was als nächstes passieren würde nicht ausblenden.

„Entspann dich meine Schöne“, murmelte er beruhigend und streichelte mich weiter.

Und ich war froh darüber, mein Gesicht in die Kissen drücken zu können, denn ich spürte Tränen aufsteigen.

Tränen, weil ich mich selber dafür hasste, dass ich so eine Memme war.

Gabriel gab sich die allergrößte Mühe und ich war ein solcher Angsthase.

Sanft spreizte er meine Beine und ich atmete tief. Gabriels Zunge glitt leicht über meine Falte und hinunter zu meiner heißen Höhle.

Leise stöhnte ich bei diesem wunderbaren Gefühl, aber entspannen konnte ich mich trotzdem nicht. „Alles ok, Baby?“, fragte er und ich nickte angespannt, „ich hab eine Idee, dreh dich um.“

Seine Lippen fanden meine Brustwarzen und ich vergrub die Hand in seinen Haaren, schloss die Augen als er zärtlich daran knabberte.

Seine Finger fanden den Eingang in meine nasse Vagina und ich stöhnte laut auf.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er mich zu einem zitternden kleinen Häufchen weiblicher Hormone verwandelt das ungehemmt stöhnte und sich diesen wunderbaren Gefühlen entgegenstreckte.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, komme ich gleich!“

„Das ist der Plan Honey. Hab ich gelesen … es ist einfacher nach einem Orgasmus, du bist dann entspannt“, grinste er und ich verstand. Und er hatte nicht unrecht.

 

„Heb deine Beine an“, sagte er leise und nach einigen Sekunden spürte ich seine forsche Zunge an meinem Hintereingang die sanft leckte und kreiste, ein irres Gefühl.

„Nicht quetschen, die brauche ich noch“, grinste er und ich schmunzelte.

Zärtlich streichelte er meine Oberschenkel und drückte mit seiner Zunge dagegen.

Mein Schließmuskel öffnete sich und mein Köper wurde plötzlich von einer Hitze überrollt, die ich selten gespürt hatte. Schwindelig und mit Herzrasen schloss ich die Augen.

Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, als Feuerwerke in meinem Körper explodierten.

„Oh Gott“, schrie ich ungehalten und presste meinen Kopf tief in das Kissen.

„Genauso gefällst du mir, Honey“, flüsterte er beflügelt und machte weiter.

Er ließ langsam seine Zungenspitze kreisen und ich krallte meine Hände in die Laken.

„Fuck“, keuchte ich etwas konfus und er kam wieder nach oben, verwickelte mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

In kleinster Weise fand ich es unangenehm mich selber zu schmecken.

Im Gegenteil, es schmeckte nach gar nichts, außer nach Gabriel, nach ihm, den besten Geschmack den es auf meiner Zunge gab.

 

„Bereit für mehr?“, fragte er und sah mich mit lustverschleierten Augen an.

„Ja“, flüsterte ich entschlossen und er griff nach dem Gleitgel am Nachttischkästchen.

Er schob mir einige Polster unter den Hintern und ich konnte meine Füße ein wenig entspannen.

Ich zuckte leicht zurück als ich etwas Kaltes spürte und wenige Augenblicke später tastete sich ein  fordernder Finger seinen Weg tastete.

Ich wartete auf einen stechenden Schmerz, ich wartete auf ein Brennen und Ziehen, aber nichts.

Gabriel schaute mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen, beobachtete jede Regung, fragte mich immer ob es mir gut gehe, ob es angenehm sei.

Vor Glück und Dankbarkeit, einen so liebevollen, verständnisvollen und unglaublich zärtlichen Partner zu haben, trat mir das Wasser in die Augen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich ein zweiter Finger dazugesellt und es war einfach nur ein wahnsinnig intensives und erregendes Gefühl.

„Unglaublich, du fühlst dich so unfassbar gut an Baby.“

„Mehr … Gabe“, flüsterte ich auffordernd und sein Atem brach kurz als er seinen Penis fest umklammerte und sich selbst davon abhielt schon zu kommen.

„Fuck Baby!“

Meine gesamten Nerven in dieser Region schlossen sich kurz und entfachten ein gigantisches Feuerwerk in meinem Körper.

Er drehte vorsichtig seine Finger und dehnte mich, nahm mehr Gleitgel und beobachtete jede Bewegung von mir.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragte er und lächelte mich an.

„Es fühlt sich gut an“, erwiderte ich mit einem Schmunzeln und drückte seine Hand,

„ich denke ich bin bereit für mehr.“

„Noch ein bißchen, ich fühle mich wohl in dir.“

 

Er nahm einen vierten Finger dazu und ich zuckte kurz, aber das Brennen war so schnell wieder vorbei wie es gekommen war. Er machte es mit so viel Gefühl, lenkte mich ab indem er sich um meine sensiblen Stellen kümmerte, war jede Sekunde in Alarm, wenn ich auch nur einmal das Gesicht verzog.

Dass Gabriel genauso erregt war wie ich, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

„Hmm … so gut Gabe“, murmelte ich genießerisch und schloss die Augen.

„Bist du soweit?“, fragte er und ich öffnete die Augen und starrte in funkelndes Gold.

Ein heißer Schauer jagte mir durch meinen Unterkörper als ich nickte.

Langsam und behutsam entfernte er seine Finger und verteilte das überschüssige Gleitgel großzügig auf seiner Erektion.

 

Gespannt auf das Folgende, positionierte ich mich neu.

Mit unendlich viel Geduld schob er sich Stück für Stück in mich und ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippen als mich ein kurzes Brennen durchzuckte, das aber im Nu wieder vorbei war.

Gabriel sah mich mitfühlend an und stoppte.

„Alles ok, mach weiter“, flüsterte ich aufmunternd und drückte seine Hand.

„Großer Gott, so eng“, keuchte er und hielt sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze abgestützt.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber nicht unangenehm.

„Ich … fuck …“, stöhnte er plötzlich als er halb in mir war, überfordert mit der Situation, „wenn ich weitermache komme ich sofort!“

„Du weißt doch wo du hindrücken musst.“

„Weiß nicht mehr, zu lange her“, stammelte er verlegen und ich musste lachte, „und vorne erreiche ich nicht mehr. Scheiße, beweg dich bitte nicht.“

„Raus mit dir und Neuanfang.“

„Nicht lachen“, murmelte er kleinlaut und glitt langsam wieder aus mir um sich zu beruhigen, „es tut mir leid, aber du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an.“

„Ach Romeo, das ist aber jetzt wirklich nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil, ich sehe es als Kompliment wenn du dich bei mir nicht beherrschen kannst“, grinste ich während ich kurz seinen Nacken kraulte.

 

„Willst du es noch einmal versuchen?“, fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken und nickend brachte ich mich wieder in Position.

„Na was glaubst du denn? Jetzt sind wir schon so weit, da werden wir jetzt nicht aufgeben.“

Es ging einfacher, ich war entspannt, ich war genug gedehnt, Gabriel schob sich langsam in mich und bewegte sich nicht als er ganz in mir war.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte er verträumt und wir tauschten einen tiefen Blick der Liebe.

Nach einigen vorsichtigen Bewegungen war ich mir sicher dass ich so auf keinem Fall kommen könnte.

Ich befeuchtete meinen Finger und berührte mich selber, bis Gabriel meine Hand leicht aber bestimmt wegschlug und selber übernahm.

Dann verschränkte er unsere Hände miteinander und stützte sich auf die Matratze.

„Gabe … Gabe!“, keuchte ich und hielt seine Hand fest, wollte die letzten Stöße spüren ohne zusätzliche Stimulation. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke fühlte ich dass das Vibrieren  in ein leichtes Pulsieren, dann zu einem Zucken und schließlich in ein kräftiges Pochen überging.

Mein Herz klopfte schnell, meine Beine fingen an zu zittern, als ich mich an ihn klammerte und meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

 

Ich bekam nur am Rande mit, dass er gekommen war denn ich sah alles durch einen Schleier.

„Ich hab dich“, hörte ich ihn flüstern und er umarmte mich.

„Das war der Wahnsinn“, murmelte ich und fühlte mich unglaublich müde.

„Supernatural“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn, „danke Honey.“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die Sachen, die ich mit Gabriel und Cas anstellte ... Da war es nur fair, dass ich auch einmal das Versuchskaninchen war


End file.
